Endless
by Yanmega
Summary: Our hero Chet goes on his dream Pokemon journey to conquer the Paimon Region and catch many Pokemon friends. Along the way meeting fierce and friendly Pokemon and powerful and mysterious rivals. All the while a new organization unleashes its plan to gain power and control over the Pokemon world. (Gains most inspiration from the way the anime stories go, but more realistic-ish)
1. Inspiration

I sat on the roof of my small home and watched the sun rise over my home village of Brookmount. It was a rather dreary place, often foggy and drizzling weather, the houses blended into the rolling hills with their faded granite walls and dark soggy rooftops. The streets were empty and silent, but soon enough the trolls from under the bridge would surface. I wish I were kidding, but our fair village happens to be mostly populated by beggars. It used to be bustling with merchants, exciting and growing rapidly, wealthy in the old days, but eventually it just stopped growing, a few surrounding cities went under military occupation so outsider trading ceased, and so did the success of poor forgotten Brookmount.

I've wanted to leave as long as I could remember; it started as simply a want to explore, to see the world. From there I became interested in Pokémon, watching the Paimon Region League on the T.V every year. When I turned 10 both me and my best friend Joel applied to be in the Pokedex program, be granted a starter, but neither of us got in. It was very surprising that Joel was rejected as well as me because he has always been a genius and a Pokemon wonder child. But I never stopped trying, I have applied every year to get a starter from Professor Olive but it's been 6 years and still nothing. It is my dream to travel the land, train with my Pokémon, enter the league, maybe even become a gym leader, but it is starting to seem like that isn't going to happen. My want to leave has turned to desperation. But Brookmount has its hold on me.

The second face awake in the town is my neighbour across the street (which is really more of a path) and it is an elderly woman, Karisa, and her aging Pokémon Sylveon. I never bothered to talk to her, she always kinda freaked me out, she was blind in one eye so it was foggy and white and any time I ever heard someone talking to her she would ramble on about nonsense until Sylveon passed out, and then they would go back inside. The sun had completely breached the horizon now, and the humidity mixed with the beating rays was starting to make me sweat, so I went inside back through my bedroom window. Just in time too, I could smell breakfast being made downstairs, so I made my way down the small creaky wooden hallways of my cramped home.

I found my dad cooking breakfast sausage in his favorite apron which was white and adorned with a Gallade in a battle stance on the front, splattered with grease and a ketchup stain it looked much less impressive. We just smiled at each other, and began eating, both hungry and tired. Part way through breakfast my mother came downstairs, looking perky and energetic despite the early hour, and still being in pajamas, she was quite tall and her long blonde hair in a bun on top of her head accentuated the feature. Finally after breakfast was almost done came down my little sister Leila "Morning everyone" She said cheerily, I was starting to feel like I was the only one who knew it was morning and people were supposed to be tired. Just as we were getting ready to clean up after breakfast there was a hard rapid knocking on the door, rattling it in its hinges.

I opened the door and saw a very flushed and panting Joel, who was dressed in classic Joel fashion. Wide frame glasses, argyle sweater vest over a white long sleeve, khaki cargo shorts, and of course the reddish-brown bowl of hair that went straight down to his eye brows and not a millimeter further. "Get dressed, it's happened, I'm doing it, get dressed and come out side" he wheezed out, and then ran around to the side of the house. I had no pressing plans, and had to admit genuine curiosity, so I went back to my room and did just that. I wore blue skinny jeans, a loose fitting black tank top with a large red "&amp;" in the middle, and messed up my medium length chocolate brown hair so it looked wispy and textured, and after slipping on my black and grey toms I was ready to go.

When I got around the corner Joel was pacing and immediately turned to me and said "Chet, what took you so long, don't you know this is important!" He had finally caught his breath but not his temper. "Alright calm down, just tell me already". He paused, I could hear my next door neighbours Espurr meowing behind the hedges in the short silence. "I caught a Pokémon." Mt heart sank. I could barely even believe it, my head raced with questions but I managed to get one out. "How?" I stammered. "With a pokeball duh, unlike some people, I've been saving my money, and as soon as I got one I went out into the fields east of here and threw it. It took a few tries but I managed to nail one and I got it, can you believe it?!" Honestly I couldn't "Show me it." He took out the shining marble sized ball and it expanded filling his hand with red and white. A bright red laser shot out and took form between us, a small blue flower fluttered in the air. At first I thought he was pulling some kind of prank, there was no Pokémon, just a normal flower from the field, but as it spun in the air I got a look at it, a small bud looking thing clinging to the top, but it had two little eyes and a bump that was a nose. "This is my brand new Flabebe, isn't she great?"

I was stuck for words, and had a not so subtle feeling in my gut that I couldn't quite place. I was happy for Joel, he may get to experience his dream after all, and I couldn't say the same for myself, and that was what was causing the feeling. A mix of jealousy and the feeling that my dream was slipping away from me. I found the words, I stuck my hand out and he awkwardly shook it not so sure what the stern look in my eyes was for. I gripped his hand firmly and looked him in the eyes and spoke clearly, "good luck in the league". With that I walked back into my house, I didn't mean to leave without saying goodbye but I had a lot on my mind. I sat back down at the dining table, alone now, silent in the room and the sunny day that was this morning had turned to a muggy grey sky, and the outside felt like a greenhouse. I covered a final pancake in syrup and ate quickly and then sat alone for a little while, day dreaming. That's when it hit me. I ran quickly up the stairs and barged into my room. I flipped the light switch and searched around my cluttered desk a while for my wallet. I found it, it was dusty and tattered which wasn't a good sign (partly because I need a new wallet) and partly because that meant it hasn't been used in a while. I opened it up and found 40 dollars, nice, much more than expected. But not close to enough. I threw some old clothes out of my closet and rummaged around until I found and old glass bowl I had been saving money in a few years ago. I almost completely forgot about it _I wonder how much is here _I thought to myself almost franticly. I excitedly tore the plastic covering off the top and I could feel my heart racing, I refuse to get left behind and I don't see me making much more money in the near future, this is do or die. I counted it out down to the last cent, I had totalled out at $233.89 and a pokeball costs $200.00, I have enough and even some left over for a little bit of journey supplies.

I went back out to the street and began walking quickly through the town, viewing the rickety houses and moss and grass coming through the cobblestone. Young children played in the hose water on front lawns to try to beat the heat. An old Gurdurr relaxed in a rocking chair on a porch. I was almost there when a warm rain began to fall and soak the ground. I picked up into a bit of a run, not to get less wet, but to hopefully get to more solid ground before the town was a swamp. I arrived onto the main street of Brookmount, a few blocks long the whole street was a market. Stands and kiosks lined up and down the center of the wide paved street with larger stores on the side, it was a sea of umbrellas churning over one another. I moved through the crowd as best I could, rather wet now but utilizing everyone else's rain cover, I managed to remain dry the rest of the way to the mart.

As I opened the door a small bell chimed above me, the mart was creaky and wooden much like the rest of the town and aside from the racking in rows throughout shop creating aisles, its dusty and dark appearance would remind one a saloon. I went to Pokemon Supplies aisle and opened up a glass door to reveal rows of small red and white plastic boxes illuminated by a bright fluorescent light above. I grabbed one and took it to the counter, the man was asleep, so when I put my money on the counter I slapped it down, he jumped and snorted "Wha? Who's there?.. Oh sorry, musta dosed off there for a minute" He chuckled, his large flabby neck waved and he grinned under his scruff. "What can I do ya for?" I simply looked at the items on the counter. "Oh! Well look at that" he chuckled to himself again and scanned it through, took my money and seemed to fall right back to sleep.

I stepped out onto the street and the rain had stopped and the umbrellas were gone, making it seem much less cramped. I made my way back home and back up to my bedroom where I gathered some things I would need for my next outing, a small grey back pack with 6 pokeball slots on it (I bought it years ago when my hopes were high) and I stuck the one I had taken out of the box in the clasp, a perfect accessory. I packed the bag with a retractable umbrella and a pair of boots, that's all id need for now. I went back through my house and looked in the direction of some dead trees scattered sparsely on the outskirts of town, the swamp, a perfect place to search for my first Pokemon.

**Il do my best to keep updating and posting chapters, I've already figures out a slot of the story in my head, but I lead a very busy life so I apologize if it doesn't always happen fast, but hey there are a lot of other great (better) writers out there to read while waiting**

**I appreciate the review aerogamer, and I appreciate all reviews they really help me improve and keep going (plus I love hearing your guy's side of things) See ya next time.**


	2. Swamp

I felt the muck tugging on my boots as I squished through the swamp. They were caked in it, I was sweating from the humidity alone, and the smell of rotting vegetation hung thick in the air. I was barely ten metres into the wasteland and I was breathing hard and my legs were tired simply by walking. I looked back, Brookmount still in view in the distance, I could see rooftops poke out from the hills and I thought _maybe the field was a better idea; maybe I should just go back_. I looked down at the red and white sphere in my hand and I saw my dreams flash before my eyes. Me in some fantastical stadium, a winner's trophy, and the world still ahead of me. If I was going to get strong I needed to wade (literally) through the worst, the strongest Pokemon didn't live where it was easy or along the path. I turned back to the swamp, the dead trees stood tall and thin like obelisks, surrounding me, spread out through the entire swamp, watching me, this was my first test. I continued to move at a good pace, ignoring the ache in my legs and the sweat on my brow, I am not leaving this swamp until I am the proud trainer of a Pokemon.

But alas I have spent about half an hour here, and haven't seen one sign of life. Perhaps I was just wrong about what I thought lived in the swamp and I would have better luck someplace else. I sat on a fallen log and began to plan my next move, I couldn't just sit here, but I don't think I'm going to find anything here, but I need a place where most people wouldn't catch a Pokemon, I need to stand out above the rest. My head was spinning and I was lost. I took out the Poke Ball again and stared at it hard for a few minutes, hoping to find the same inspiration as before, trying to picture what could be inside it. Just then something shiny caught my peripherals, I looked over and saw a rock covered in sludge, I had decided not to sit on it because it was wet and muddy. But something was poking out of the mud now and it was smooth and silver. I went over to the odd rock and wiped some of the mud on it and it had a metallic feeling. The rock was large, up to my waist and wide too. It was curious that a metal block would be in the middle of the swamp so I kept attempting to uncover it, but then it began vibrating and rumbling.

I took a step back, kind of afraid, and it shifted in the mud, knocking much of the mud covering it loose now showing a dirty completely steel boulder. It lifted slightly off the ground and the mud and soil close to it and even 15 feet away broke and shifted and bumped up. I considered just running, but I couldn't resist this mystery. Another much smaller metallic stone revealed its self about 10 feet to the right, poking out of the dirt, and then it all stopped moving and the ground stopped shaking. I froze, waiting for what would happen next. 10 seconds passed, and then the smaller shape that emerged began to rise, revealing a line of metallic stones growing in size eventually reaching the one that I had come across, then more of them after that, bigger still began to magically rise from the earth. The string to my right went back down to the ground and seemed now to be pushing into it, and as it fell the other end of the line rose up, the largest yet, some of the shapes spun and had long spikes jutting out. I was stunned and afraid, and then the line rotated so that the raised half was parallel to me. The largest stone split in two and began to emit a large grumbling noise.

I had realized what I was standing before and realized I should have run when I had the chance. Two more spots on the stone became clear of mud as more openings revealed themselves, these ones were organic and familiar, large white eyes staring at me. I had attempted to uncover a Steelix. It roared loudly looking directly into my eyes and began to move towards me quicker than I would have thought a Steelix could move (especially through a swamp). I turned and ran; there was no chance of me catching it with my Poke Ball so I ran as fast as I could. The mud weighed me down, I was dehydrated and tired from even getting this far, but my legs didn't stop. I was moving on pure adrenalin, and I could hear Steelix's body digging a trench pushing through the dirt and mud easily and destructively. Another roar pierced my ears and shook my body; suddenly everything went black and white. A black beam of interlocking rings went by and hit the ground nearby me. It missed thankfully but suddenly I was knocked down by a wave of energy that came from the impact of the beam. I looked up, dazed and winded, color slowly fading back in and Steelix still grey and hovering right above me. It opened its mouth and this time a purple beam similar to the previous one began to fill its mouth, I realized it has been using dark pulse on me; this was no ordinary wild Pokemon.

I didn't have time to turn and run and I was out of options, in one final hail marry I yelled back at it at the top of my lungs and stood to face it which seemed to catch it off guard. I took the moment I had and threw the Poke Ball at it. It bounced off its head and the large steel snake seemed annoyed, but then the red light surrounded it and it disappeared into the ball. The ball fell and hit the dug out ground in Steelix's trench. I waited focused on the slight beeping coming from it, then it burst open in a bright light and revealed an even angrier but somewhat confused Steelix. That was it, that was my one chance and it failed. I got ready to attempt to dodge the coming attack when suddenly Steelix was hit by something. Three cords flew from the air and wrapped around some of its body segments. I looked to the right in unison with the giant Pokemon to see a military helicopter on the other end of the cords. Steelix angrily roared at the helicopter but seemed to think it was a bigger threat then me because it dove down into the ground quickly.

The helicopter got tugged closer as Steelix dug down and I could see a black H painted onto the side with what seemed to be a painting of a rising sun behind it. But then I realized the helicopter was falling towards me, so I found the strength to get up and run again. I ran as far as I could then looked back. The helicopter was almost on the ground and the cords were still being pulled farther into the hole meaning Steelix was still digging and winning the massive tug-o-war match. Right before hitting the ground the helicopter impressively released the cords, which disappeared into the crater, and recovered and flew off into the distance as if nothing happened. I was quite confused and stood dumbfounded by my luck. I guess someone out there was on my side today.

I was at the end of my stamina. I went and picked up my empty Poke Ball and prepared to give up. If anything I would go home now and come back tomorrow to find another strong Pokemon, but I had had it for the day. I walked slowly back through the swamp following my own footprints in the other direction, leaning on dead trees when I got tired. It seemed I would never again reach solid ground. I sat on a stump and closed my eyes for a moment. I was covered from head to toe in mud, my sweating had increased even more and I forgot to bring any water with me. I began to feel light headed and faint_. If I just close my eyes for a minute, maybe even take a power nap,_ _I'm sure I'd be able to make it home_. Soon after succumbing to my weakness I passed out and fell hard into the mud, and nothing had ever felt more comfortable.

I was shocked awake by an extremely cold splash of water and jumped up noticing that the sun was now setting. _Oh no, how long have I been sleeping? How long have I been knocked out is more like it. _I looked down and saw a small blue amphibious creature smiling up at me. Its two orange sensors on its cheeks twitched around, probably sensing me. The little Mudkip tilted its head and gave me an adorable smile capped off with a wink. I suddenly felt slightly weaker and much more attracted to Mudkip, it had used captivate on me! She must like me if she is using moves like that.

A sudden blast of water launched from its mouth hitting me hard and knocking me back down. It would have been a refreshing way to cool off and clean up if the pressure wasn't so immense. That was too powerful for a water gun, this wild Mudkip just used hydro pump. This was about as rare as it gets, I absolutely had to catch it. It didn't seem interested in fighting and I didn't have any Pokemon, so I reached into my bag and took some lettuce off of my sandwich and held it out. Its orange feelers tilted back and forth like radar, and then it quickly took the lettuce from my hand and happily munched it. Powerful, rare, and cute, this Mudkip would be mine. It looked at me and excitedly called its name and hopped once. I had no more lettuce but it seemed to like me, so I picked up the Poke ball and held it out as well. Judging by how it used its feelers to detect me and the lettuce I figured if I suddenly threw the ball at it, it would lose its trust for me, so I let it check the Poke Ball out too. It did for a while and then smiled up at me again, I suppose judging it to not be a threat.

So I tapped it on the head with it. Mudkip quickly flinched back but realized I hadn't attacked it and smiled again as the red light blanketed it and then it was gone. I watched the flashing light on the ball and it felt like an eternity, if it decides it doesn't like it in there I have no way of battling it. I had never been more nervous. I practically almost passed out again when the flashing stopped and the final beep went off. The ball shrunk again in my hand and I was a trainer. I didn't have the energy just yet to celebrate, but the excitement was unbearable. I began my walk back home, the first step of my journey now pushing my feet to take more.

When I finally reached the edge of town I attracted some strange looks, I bet I did look odd, muddy, sweaty, limping slowly through town clutching a Poke Ball in my right hand. But I didn't care if people pointed and wondered, because what they would soon find is that I entered the swamp lost, and I left it with a destiny.


	3. Battle

When I finally got home I didn't think I would be able to make it up the porch steps. My legs felt like bricks. But my hand never tired, grasping tightly onto the ball, my palm going numb from the grip, but I refuse to loosen it. The door swung open easily with a creak, revealing a vacant dining room down the hall. Only lit by the grey sky outside and with dust hanging in the air it looked like no one had been here in ages. "I'm home!" I called out but there was no response. _I guess they all went out_. Oh well, I had some things to do anyway. I walked to my basement and quickly got undressed in the laundry room and immediately through my entire outfit in the wash. Grabbing a nearby towel I draped it over one shoulder and walked sluggishly upstairs.

Closing the bathroom door I ran the shower and placed the poke-ball carefully in the medicine cabinet, not wanting it to possibly roll off the counter. I turned the faucet on the shower all the way to the red and my arm caught a painful hot splash before I pulled away. First were my boots, I put them in the tub and began to wash them like dishes, inside and out. Next was my bag, same thing, a full wash. I was planning on starting my journey fresh. I leaned back against the cupboards and relaxed in the steam filled room for a while. I felt my skin moistening and the air felt thick in my lungs. All I could hear was the spray of the shower, the loud drone almost putting me to sleep. As I stood up my back peeled away from the cupboard door and I turned the heat down and stepped into the shower. The water ran over my body like streams washing away the fatigue. My bones creaked and muscles ached but the jets of water massaged it out and relaxed my body.

Stepping out of the shower I felt refreshed and re-energized, like a whole new person. I grabbed my towel and went downstairs to get dressed in my newly washed clothes. Then back upstairs to pack my things, _we really should install an escalator _I thought to myself, annoyed at the back and forth. I put my boots in my backpack and filled it three quarters high with changes of clothes. I made a kit with some medical supplies, matches, and fresh water. Next I wrapped my tent up tightly in my sleeping bag and secured them to the bottom of the backpack. Finally I attached a survival knife to my belt and was ready. I was going to be on my own in the wild for a while; it couldn't hurt to be prepared. With Mudkip in the ball slot on my bag I went downstairs to see if anyone was home yet.

The house was still empty, giving it an eerie silence. I began writing a note. I didn't want to leave without saying good bye but I was losing daylight and I didn't want to get caught in the jungle at night. I reached around on top of the fridge for a pen but had no luck. Just as I was going to go back upstairs to go through my desk the door swung open and my cheery family came in all at once. "Hey Chet, where have ya been all day?" my dad asked loudly grinning through his beard. I began to answer but Leila beat me to it. "He's leaving. Aren't you?" The house fell just as silent as before. I didn't know how she knew but there was no holding back the news now. "Yes." Everyone looked rather shocked and upset; I had a bad feeling in my gut telling me I had done something wrong. "It's been my dream for a long time to go on a journey, you all know that, and I caught a Pokemon now so I can, no I have to." I attempted to excuse myself, as though if somehow I could justify my leaving they would all be okay with it. "There's no need to explain, son." My father reached into is vest pocket and pulled out a poke-ball identical to mine. He handed it to me so I took it and rolled it around in my hand as if that would help me understand. "I always knew you would go on an adventure one day, so I kept this for the moment you were ready. You already caught a Pokemon so I guess that means you're ready. Good luck son." He had a serious expression on his face and he reached out his hand. I grabbed it and we shook hands, I matched my eyes to his and it was a sort of unspoken promise to make him proud.

My mother walked up to me with tears in her eyes. She has always seemed so strong and in control, even cold sometimes, so womanly, but this time tears were in her eyes. She pulled me into a hug in which I came up to her chest, she was fond of wearing high heels despite her being naturally tall already. She looked down at me and she had already wiped away the tears, the sudden hug probably an attempt to hide them. "I know I will see you soon". That was all she said, I knew from that that she didn't want me to go but wasn't going to stop me. Finally it was my little sister's turn. She punched me in the chest. "Just what the hell was that for?" I said as we sneered at each other. "I love you" she said almost reluctantly, "so you better come back, and you better catch some cool Pokemon for me to see". I knew the goodbyes were done after that. There was no point in dragging it out; it was time for me to be on my way.

As I walked away from the house I felt tears begin to form in my eyes but I quickly blinked them away. _Not a chance_ I thought to myself. _No way am I getting all down when my dream is just beginning_.

The closest town with a gym was Vestavia town, and conveniently enough for me it was one of the closest towns to Brookmount. The only real obstacle was that there was a stretch of jungle simply named the Vestavia Grove between them. Most people followed route 4 through the surrounding fields all the way to a small traveler's outpost and then made their way around the Grove, but that's what _**most**_ people do. I want to find the toughest trainers and most interesting Pokemon, that's how I plan to become strong, so there is no sense in avoiding difficult areas, besides it will be faster to go straight through.

Before I knew it I was already outside of Brookmount, but completely opposite the swamp. The fields were a much easier area to traverse, flat dry dirt paths cutting through not too overgrown fields of bright green grass and wildflowers. It will probably be an easy area for a battle if I can find a wild Pokemon somewhere. I couldn't see any though, and I could see the horizon on all sides, so aside from crawling around in the grass I would have to make one appear to find one. "Go Mudkip!" Mudkip appeared on the ground next to me and looked up at me with a frown, she then quickly hoped into my shadow. I guess the harsh sun is a lot on the little amphibian. Crouching down next to her I got my water bottle and gave her some to drink. I pet her fin, it was slimy and moist which was good, she was ready to go. "Sorry about the heat, but I need you to help me out, fire a hydro pump into the field over there". I pointed into the distance but she just looked at me confused. "Just trust me, okay?" she nodded. A blast of water erupted from her mouth and began drenching the field. I saw a ruffle in the grass. "Okay move just to the right a bit" she adjusted her aim and a rainbow of colors flashed, it looked like we hit some kind of prism, the air shifted, I couldn't quite see anything there though. Mudkip got in a stance so she definitely hit _**something**_. Out of nowhere a cloud of dirt swirled into the air and the multi-colored light rose up out of the grass. It was almost as if light was bouncing off it, it kept shining a bright glare in all different angles, but I couldn't quite make out its shape, and then it was gone…

Mudkip began looking around the air for it, but it was too late. "That sure was weird" said a nasally, unfamiliar voice. I spun around to see a guy around my age standing there; I didn't even hear him coming. He had spiky brown hair pushed down by a red and white bandanna. His tanned skin glistened in the sun and his freckles bunched together as he smiled at me. He wore a yellow t-shirt with a breast pocket and black cargo shorts, and hiking boots with the laces undone. "Doing a little training I see" he grinned looking like he had seen me doing something embarrassing. "I was trying to battle a Pokemon, actually" I retorted, feeling a small victory in being right over this stranger. "Well it didn't look like you were having much luck firing blindly into the grass like that, you're just going to scare them all away you novice". _ What I jerk_ I thought, "shows what you know about battling because I actually managed to hit a very mysterious Pokemon." I don't know who this guy is but a competition of some kind had clearly started between us and I wasn't backing down. "You can boast all you want" he reached behind him into his back pocket, Mudkip made all fins alert sensing his every move, "or you can show me your aim isn't as terrible as that last display." A poke-ball expanded in his hand and he wiped some sweat from his brow. Now I was the one smiling, I couldn't wait to get a battle in.

"I take that look to mean you accept my challenge, this shouldn't be too hard for me, I beat beginners like you all the time". _Now look who's boasting_ "before we get started, I'm Chet, and you are?" the wind kicked up some dirt between us and the sun felt like a weight against my back but my focus had left the world around me, I was just waiting for his move. "I'll tell you if you beat me, go, Luxio!" He threw his ball straight up into the air and it popped open revealing a black and blue cat. It looked strong, its fur was bright and the black long main flowed intimidatingly in the wind, the yellow stripes on its legs glowed faintly and the star on its tail sparked and popped with electricity. "Alright Mudkip, are you ready?" Mudkip jumped out of my shadow and called its name strongly signaling that it was good to go. The other trainer laughed out loud "You're going to battle me with a water type? Your dumber than I thought, alright it's your loss, Luxio use roar" The cat let out a deep growling roar that I didn't expect to come from something its size, but I was more shocked then Mudkip, she barely flinched.

"Alright alright you guys are a bit tougher than I thought, but your still not match for-" "Use captivate!" I didn't have time to listen to him ramble, Mudkip would exhaust quickly in the sun. She put on a cute face and tried a move about the opposite of roar, and it had the same effect, Luxio just stared looking ready for battle. Luxio lunged from the ground and leaped the entire gap between the two Pokémon bearing fangs on Mudkip from above. I realized I didn't even hear the command from the trainer, I had gotten into the battle, I was reacting to the opponents movements, filtering out the words, and it seemed Mudkip's responses were coming word by word we were so in sync, this focus on the battle would be our edge and this battle was the first test of our style.

Mudkip dove under Luxio, skidding on the dirt to turn and face the opponent, Luxio's reaction to the dodge was just as fast, turning and sprinting with another crunch ready, Mudkip narrowly dodged the speeding attack by rolling to the right. Luxio's agility proved once again to be too much; there was no time between dodging to attack. But I was starting to see patterns in its movement. Another attack came, another easy dodge, and then Luxio pivots, and lunges straight forward again. Mudkip was dodging too well for them to attack anywhere but head on, but their time between attacks was too short leaving us only time to dodge, it would be a stalemate but Mudkip will tire before Luxio. Luxio ran full speed in another attempt at crunch, but this time instead of dodging Mudkip stood her ground and fired a hydro pump straight at Luxio. It was a gamble, if she couldn't get the move off in time we would take a big hit, but it paid off, at the very last second the hydro pump rocketed from Mudkip's mouth, hitting Luxio point blank in the face totally rejecting its attack.

Luxio rolled across the ground and laid still for a moment, dazed. I took the chance to assess the battle. "I can't help but notice that you have used any electric type attacks" I mentioned to the other trainer. He scoffed, "like we need super effective attacks to defeat you, come on Luxio get back in the game". Luxio shakily got to its feet and shook off some of the water. It was down but not out, and Mudkip was all but completely dehydrated, I knew we would need to finish this now. I was about to call out the finishing move while she could still pull off another hydro pump, but instead bubbles came out of nowhere and hit Mudkip and Luxio, knocking Luxio back down.

I turned to see a large man in what appeared to be military gear from the helmet with the netting over it to the thick vest with pouches and pockets to the sturdy black boots, standing in the field beside a hovering Pokémon. Aside from all the accessories which were black his shirt and pants were dull green camouflage and his face was painted the same. His belt was adorned with Poke-balls, but I have never seen a trainer like this. His Pokemon swayed slightly but stayed airborne despite being practically motionless, which combined with its fierce appearance led me to think was a dragon type. It's wings were outstretched like white tattered pirate flags and its eyes squinted between rough blue scales. The man gave a command, "alright Kingdra, finish them both!"


	4. Danger

"I don't know who you are but you're going to pay for that, Luxio use crunch!" Luxio struggled to get to its feet and found little success. I could tell that my previous opponent was angry, but I was worried, who was this man? Why would he attack us out of nowhere? Whatever the reason he sure didn't seem to intend on leaving it at that. "Come on Luxio, get up! We've gotta teach this guy a lesson. What's the big idea anyway? Couldn't you see we were already in a battle?" Luxio managed to find its way to its feet, the look in its eyes was fiery but its feet were shaky.

"Kingdra use bubble and put an end to that Luxio" another torrent of bubbles filled the air, the attack was slow but I knew those bubbles packed a larger punch then they showed. "Mudkip block it!" Mudkip jumped into the path of the bubbles and took them well, landing on her feet. Luxio's trainer looked at me with confusion. "What the hell did you do that for? Luxio and I were ready for it."

"Mudkip needed some refreshments that's all, you will be pulling your weight for the rest of the fight got it?" I flashed him a grin and he seemed to get the picture. We were both weakened from the battle and this Kingdra looked strong, if we had any chance of winning it would have to be a two on one fight. Kingdra's chest puffed up and I could see it was preparing another bubble. "Quick Mudkip, use captivate!" Mudkip preformed her routine perfectly putting on her cutest face, the bubble was released but they were noticeably smaller, Mudkip took them with no effort. They did cause a small amount of damage but the much needed hydration from the water type attack made them more beneficial to be hit by them rather than dodging.

Luxio charged in fangs bared, another head on assault with crunch. Kingdra held its position confidently. If Luxio takes another direct hit it will be down for good, I had to do something. Mudkip let loose a hydro pump. Kingdra must have been concentrated on Luxio's attack because it didn't even bother dodging. It didn't do much damage but the force was enough to knock it off balance. Luxio came from below, jumping up to the disoriented sea horse and biting it hard on its softer belly. Kingdra began to spin and glow a bright blue, knocking Luxio off. Kingdra used dragon dance. Mudkip attempted to hit it with another hydro pump but it was too late, in a flash Kingdra was directly in front of Mudkip and launching a point blank bubble. Kingdra began circling Mudkip, repeatedly hitting it with bubble. I knew the damage would add up but we couldn't even aim at it, it was too fast.

As the bubbles continued a cloud of dust kicked up around Mudkip, it was over if I didn't do something fast. Just then Luxio landed on its back, using crunch on its neck and digging its nails into Kingdra's scales. Mudkip turned to hit it with another hydro pump but suddenly Kingdra was gone, and reappeared next to its intimidating trainer. A substitute. I hadn't even realized it used that move, it was blindingly fast. However Kingdra was starting to weaken. It takes a significant amount of energy to generate a substitute, and it has taken some direct hits. I had a plan, but if I shared it with my teammate then that army guy would know just how to react, but if I knew Luxio's trainer at all it should work without me saying anything.

Mudkip ran full speed directly at Kingdra. As soon as Mudkip's approach began she was bombarded with bubbles, a veritable minefield of small water detonations. Mudkip lost footing a few times but charged forward relentlessly being pummeled by the bubbles. Eventually Mudkip was slowed to a crawl but fought bravely to push ahead straight through the onslaught. Just as I predicted Luxio ran straight at Kingdra as well but all its firepower was directed at me. Luxio hit it with another crunch on the side of its body, but it soon vanished, it was another substitute, and I predicted it perfectly. Mudkip launched a hydro pump right behind Luxio and Kingdra appeared in its path, intending to surprise its attacker but being knocked down by a blast of water instead. "Now, finish it!" I yelled to my partner. Luxio pounced onto Kingdra and delivered a final crunch to the downed dragon.

The mysterious soldier returned his Pokémon and Luxio collapsed in its place, soon after Luxio was put back in its ball as well. I looked the man in the eye with anger, Mudkip glared with me. "Now, I want answers, what the hell was that?!" He chuckled to himself slightly, "I don't owe you anything, you are ultimately insignificant. But I will give you a fair warning. If you continue going up against the league, all of your Pokémon will end up dead." Luxio's trainer charged at him screaming with fists in the air. I couldn't believe he actually intends to fight this man! I readied myself to help him but before he even landed a hit the soldier was whisked away holding onto a rope ladder descending from a helicopter. The helicopter was painted on the side with a familiar yellow H.

Luxio's trainer was screaming into the air at him. "Get back here and fight me like a man you coward! I'm gunna make you pay for interrupting a perfectly good battle!" _Is this guy crazy? _I thought, _we barely made it out and he wants more? _Mudkip and I walked up behind him as he was calming down and retrieving Luxio's ball from the dirt. "Hey is Luxio alright?" he looked nervous. "I think she's alright, but she needs medical attention soon or it could get worse, were pretty far from the closest Poke-Center. I don't really know what to do…" I was worried for him as well, Luxio took quite a beating. "There is no Poke-Center, but if you walk down the path the way I came for a short while there is a town with a medical clinic that can help you". The trainer finally smiled again. "Let's get one thing clear, you didn't win our battle, but you helped out a lot so I'll tell you my name; I am Derry."

"Well it was good battling with you Derry." And with that we parted ways, him walking the way I came, and me back on the road to Vestavia town walking along side Mudkip. "Oh, just some advice Derry" I called back to him "don't boast a type advantage when you don't know any electric type moves!" He replied simply and immediately "next time it will be different."

The road was long and harsh in the midday sun, I had to return Mudkip to her ball and take breaks every time a tree shaded the path. The very first day of my journey and already the obstacles were building up. I wasn't discouraged but the recent events weighed heavy on my mind. I don't understand why that man attacked us. I would have thought he was just a trainer like me and Derry, just one with a whole lot less manners, but he threatened death to our Pokémon. The next logical thought is that he was just a criminal, or a maniac out attacking people on the road. But he certainly seemed well equipped in all that gear to just be some random bad guy. And then there was that helicopter. I swear it was the same one that saved me from the Steelix, but given what just happened it was more likely that it didn't even realize I was there then, it was probably attacking Steelix. So with helicopters and military gear it had to be a well set up organization, but then why would they be attacking teenagers on the road? He did mention that is was because we (or at least I) pursued the league. Could that have been a threat from the league? If they were going to threaten and attack their challengers I doubt they would issue an official notice or talk to the media about it, so it was a possibility. But it's not like that was going to make me give up, after all, that just gave me a few questions to ask when I get to the gym in Vestavia.


	5. Encounters

A small trickling river cooled my tired feet while Mudkip splashed happily through it, grateful for a long awaited break from the harsh dry road. The path began to break up and become grown with plants, vines crossed the ground and ferns sprouted up all over, occasionally surrounding a large mossy tree. We were just on the outskirts of the Vestavia Grove, so it was a good time to rest before taking on the jungle. "Mudkip, come here a sec' I want to talk about something." Mudkip happily trotted over and sat in front of me in the river looking interested. "I've been thinking about our battle, and how **we **battle together, and I think I've figured out my style of battling already. You see traditionally in a battle Pokemon wait to hear their trainers command and then follow it, but I noticed when we both got our heads into that battle we seemed to sync up somehow. I would begin a command and you would react as I was saying it, almost as if you knew what I was going to say. That's what I think our edge is. If I can always get that kind of synchronicity with all of my Pokemon then I'd say we have a leg up on the competition, after all they won't be able to react to my commands if you're already doing them. As soon as we start training that's what we're going to work on, sound good to you?" Mudkip simply nodded and said her name, then went back to playing in the river. I'm not sure how much she understands my talking but she obviously gets it in battle, so I trust that she at least kind of gets what I mean. Besides, if anything it helps me to hear my own thoughts aloud and she's at least a good listener.

"Well that's it for the break, time to go see what's in this jungle." I stood up walked further into the jungle and Mudkip followed along. Vestavia Grove became very difficult to traverse quickly. The path shrank to the point where me and Mudkip were practically single file; all along it were roots and stones threatening to trip us up with every step. Either side of the path was elevated about 4 feet high, or perhaps the path was four feet deep into the ground, either way it was practically surrounded on both sides by walls of dirt and roots. The canopy was so thick the sun barely got through. The sun might have been bad on the path but in here the heat was like being in a sauna, I was wet all over from sweat and steam, but Mudkip's amphibious skin loved it.

I could hear the croaking, cawing, crawling, squeaking and clicking of Pokemon all over, all around us but I couldn't see one. I wasn't going to find anything interesting on the path. If I just continued like this I may as well have gone around the grove because I'm just going to go straight through it instead. "Mudkip return for now." Mudkip flew back into her ball. I grabbed the edge and climbed up so I was standing on the higher level, surrounded closely by trees and plants. I began pushing through them, the wet leaves brushing up against me were uncomfortable to say the least, and they were plenty, so much so that I could scarcely see the ground, which caused me to lose my footing a few times and fall to my knees into the dirt. I wasn't making much progress and was probably scaring the Pokemon away with my fumbling. Plan C; climb a tree.

The trunks of the trees were thick and grooved making it easy to find handholds, and the branches were sturdy, so it was an easy climb until I was about half way up the tree. From here I could see a good amount of distance in all directions. The view was still obscured by trees and plants below but this was the best look I had gotten since I entered the grove. It was so densely grown that the path was hardly noticeable from above and there didn't seem to be any landmarks or patterns, just more trees and more plants. I couldn't think of a better way to find a Pokemon so I just sat and waited in the branches. The breeze up high was a nice break from the suffocating humidity below, making it easy to relax, so much so I got into a daze and stopped focusing on my search. I just so happened to be lucky enough to be looking the right direction when something caught my eye, some movement in the distance. It was kind of hard to make out, a shifty silhouette, sort of like a bluish rock up and moving. No matter what it is it had to be a Pokemon. I quickly climbed down from my position and released Mudkip in anticipation of the battle. I crept through the plants as quietly as I could (which probably wasn't that quiet) doing my best to ignore the heat and pestering leaves. When I got close I could see that what I saw in the distance was indeed a Pokemon, a Golett. The little golem didn't seem to notice me; it went about its business of rummaging in the mud. I observed it long enough to notice that its body was fascinating. Nothing about it was symmetrical, even its eyes were different shapes and sizes, emitting the same mysterious yellow glow that came from within its spherical body. Its limbs came from large sockets with no discernable connection to the body, seeming to just go inside the circle of its torso and disappear. The runic symbol on its chest was the most peculiar however; it was hard to tell if it had been manually strapped to its body or if was a part of its body. Its skin (if I can call it that) had a muddy texture like bluish green clay.

I could potentially sit here and watch all day but if I didn't make the first move I'll lose the element of surprise. I gave Mudkip the command and a hydro pump nailed the muddy ghost and knocked it down. This should be an easy fight, we had the type advantage and effortlessly got the first hit in. We leapt from the bushes and went into a defensive position, but the Golett got up and ran in the other direction and disappeared into the jungle. I guess it wasn't much of a fighter.

And so the search continues. I must have walked for at least half an hour before I saw another Pokemon. This time I was going to make the catch for sure. This time, however, it was a huge beast knocking down small trees and stripping the leaves off clean with its large teeth. A Kangaskhan stood at least seven and a half feet tall and was tearing through the jungle in search of good food. I noticed it had no child in its pouch, which means if I can catch it I'll be in luck because it isn't a parent yet. But it would be a hard fight, its thick body was full of muscle, dark tough hide covered most of its body all the way down its heavy tail. Its hands were powerful and adorned with sharp claws, they weren't meant for slashing but they definitely could, and even its head had a dark grey crest that was rock hard. It would be a goliath to take down with just Mudkip's hydro pump. But I have to give it a shot, I'm not about to let this opportunity pass by.

"Aright go Mudkip!" the Kangaskhan noticed us immediately but had no intention of turning and running; it faced us and roared in defiance. We won't back down though, "Mudkip let's get the first attack, use hydro pump right at its center". The torrent of water is powerful and hit the foe with some force, I could see it brace itself with its legs and grimace in slight pain, but it took the entire shot with little effort and quickly regained its stance for a counter attack. It swung a powerful punch directly at the ground in front of Mudkip, who instinctively stayed where it was foreseeing the miss, but we were both taken by surprise when the ground broke apart and sprayed broken rock at Mudkip. She winced and fell back from the rock smash attack. We quickly retaliated with another hydro pump which landed easily once again. The headstrong Kangaskhan charged directly at Mudkip again, but I knew we were faster so Mudkip ran at it, ready to fire a hydro pump at point blank, but just as Mudkip was about to attack the Kangaskhan delivered a brutal sucker punch sending Mudkip flying back to me. "Mudkip are you alright?" Mudkip nodded and didn't take her eyes off the opponent. "Alright then give it another hydro pump". Another torrent of water launched at the Kangaskhan but this time on impact Kangaskhan disappeared; a substitute. Kangaskhan came running from the right flank with a rock smash but Mudkip knew how to dodge it now. She jumped into the air about the height of Kangaskhan's head and fired a hydro pump directly into its face. However this didn't stop the attack, instead the rock smash hit Mudkip directly, slamming it back down to the ground. Kangaskhan was definitely damaged but it wasn't slowing down any. Another rock smash was directed at Mudkip's limp body, but she managed to roll out of the way just in time.

Another hydro pump removed another substitute and another close range rock smash knocked Mudkip back. Both combatants were looking weak, nearing the end of their rope. Mudkip especially looked tired out, and then she did something totally unexpected in battle, something almost humorous. She yawned. At first this just seemed like an expression of fatigue, but then Kangaskhan yawned too. That's when I realized that Mudkip had used a new move. Kangaskhan's next rock smash attempt was easily dodged due to her being slowed down, and before she could attack again the giant collapsed and began to snore. Now seemed the perfect time so I threw my pokeball and watched the large Pokemon shrink and disappear into the ball. It rolled around for a bit before a light went on confirming the Pokemon had been caught. Mudkip jumped into my arms and we celebrated our first catch, and a hard fought one at that.

But the thrill faded somewhat when I realized we were in the middle of the jungle and both my Pokemon were low on energy. And on top of that all my running around after wild Pokemon got me lost altogether. I didn't know what to do so I just went straight. I walked and walked, simply going around obstacles and continuing my path through the bush. I figured that since I had no idea which way was which that I would just walk straight until I reached… something other than the Vestavia grove. My legs were weak and my feet were sore. I could barely keep walking and I was soaked in sweat and condensation. Then I heard a faint tune in the distance. It wasn't a naturally made sound, it was high pitched, long and wavering. Then its note changed, and again, as if creating a song, but I could barely make it out so determining what it was would be impossible. I had no better plan so I did my best to follow it through the jungle.

As I kept walking the sounds got louder, so I knew I was getting closer. As they got louder I could definitely hear a pattern, something was playing a melody, but in the middle of the jungle? My search brought me to a clearing. It was a strange place indeed, in the middle of the jungle sprung a small pond, no more than 15 feet in diameter, surrounded on all sides by thick bush and plants. A strange mist hovered over the ground of the entire area, and then I saw what was making the sound. A girl sitting alone, playing a guitar.


	6. Potential

She sat on a particularly large boulder covered in moss like all the rest, strumming an ivory white electric guitar with a black neck that was plugged into a small amp beside her. The metal strings glistened as she strummed them using only her fingernails, which were long and painted black, creating a soothing, almost somber tune with long high notes backed by quick lower scales; it was complex and beautiful like you would hear from a piano solo. The wide swooping body of the guitar which sat in her lap complemented her own look gracefully; she wore a sleeveless white vest with large black felt buttons that were left open to show a grey collared shirt that frilled out at the bottom like ruffled feathers, also sleeveless which all sat perfectly on her petite frame. Moving down her body she wore a short grey pleated skirt with a vibrant turquoise edge around the bottom, and below that she wore shiny black thigh high platform boots with strings tied all the way up. Her hair was a brilliant shade of electric blue styled into two waist long pig tails and it seemed to drift in the wind though I could feel none. Features like small lips, a button nose and baby doll eyes that were clear blue even from this distance made her look young but I could tell by her height and womanly curves that she was at least around my age.

"Excuse me" I said quite loudly to speak over her playing. She let out a startled yelp and the amp squealed piercingly as her fingers fumbled on the strings. "Sorry" I said with laughter behind it "I didn't mean to startle you."

"Who are you?" She immediately questioned. I paused before answering as her voice lingered in my mind. It was soft, like she was almost whispering, but with a sweet, really quit melodic tone beneath it, and it was very pleasant to the ears. "Well? Are you a mute or what?" she questioned me again with impatience.

"Sorry again" I answered, "I was lost in thought, my name is Chet and I'm a Pokemon trainer, I heard your music and followed it here."

"Why?" She pushed, acting oddly defensive. Although it was embarrassing I figured the best way to get her to relax was with the truth. "To be honest I got lost, me and my Pokemon are very tired trying to get through the jungle so I was hoping to find a place to rest, and I found you."

"It seems you underestimated the grove, a rookie mistake" she said looking down at me, smirking smugly. "I don't suppose you know the way back to the path do you?" I asked, hopeful her attitude would change.

"I do, but I don't think you have the energy left in you, I have a better idea; Rest here a while, this place has a way of calming the tired body." I didn't have a better idea so I sat down at the ponds edge and waited for a little while in awkward silence. "Let your Pokemon out into the water, they would probably enjoy it."

"That's a good idea thanks, come on out" I took the pokeballs off of my backpack and released them both into the water. Kangaskhan sat and soaked with a comfortable smile on his rugged face while Mudkip splashed about happily. I splashed some water on my face and washed my hands, and the girl started to play the same song. I must admit she was right about relaxing here, after a short time listening to the music and laying back staring up into the trees it felt as though a weight had been lifted off my body, Kangaskhan and Mudkip were rejuvenated as well.

I stood up and walked around the pond, hoping rock to rock almost slipping in a few times. I climbed up onto the boulder where she played the guitar and sat beside her. "So what's your name?" I asked, interrupting the music again, but this time it faded out nicely. "I am Maribelle."

"Nice to meet you Maribelle, but what are _you_ doing out here?" She really was quite a mystery, a lone girl in the middle of a jungle playing music to herself. "I am also a Pokemon trainer, and was passing through the jungle."

"You're a trainer? I wouldn't have guessed, are you on a journey?" I asked.

"Yes, but likely not the same as yours, you are travelling to collect badges I presume?" She had a manner of speaking that made me feel as though her mind was always somewhere else, and yet she had a grasp and control of the conversation no matter how hard I tried to lead it, but it only made me want to know more about her. "Yes that's exactly right, so what kind of journey are you on?"

"Just that, I travel with my Pokemon" she said matter-of-factly.

"So where are you going?" I asked not really understanding her answer.

"Here" she quickly replied.

"Okay… so where are you going next?" I pressed, now sincerely confused.

"Nowhere" She said sternly. I was getting the feeling that this line of questioning was starting to bother her so I let it go. "Do you battle?" I asked.

"I do when I am challenged" she said as though she was waiting for me to ask.

"Well alright then how about it?" I indulged.

"Challenge accepted" she took a pokeball from somewhere on the back of her guitar and showed it to me "ready yourself" she said. I excitedly ran to the other side of the clearing where I had entered and called to my Pokemon "You guys up for a battle?" Mudkip jumped onto the shore and faced our opponent, Kangaskhan stayed where he was but flexed enthusiastically. "Since you only have two Pokemon and you will need one to get out of the grove, it will be a one on one match." Maribelle said, sounding more like a battle judge then a trainer. "Sounds good to me" I agreed "I choose you, Kangaskhan!" Kangaskhan jumped from the water to my side of the pond and took a battle stance while I returned Mudkip to her ball. Maribelle threw her ball into the air "Go, Psyduck!"

The small yellow duck had a nervous look on its face; its eyes darted around frantically before settling on the beast before it. Maribelle picked up her guitar and started playing a low and slow chugging tune. It seemed to focus Psyduck. The pace in the song picked up and the notes become higher pitched and more complex and without a command Psyduck dove into the water, appearing right before Kangaskhan and using fury swipes. "Kangaskhan use rock smash to shake it off" Kangaskhan swung its arm towards the Psyduck clawing at its face but Psyduck kicked off and fell back into the water. "After it Kangaskhan!" I ordered. I knew Psyduck was more mobile in the water but I couldn't let it get the jump on us again. I could see Kangaskhan's back and tail waving back and forth through the water as it swam after Psyduck. Maribelle continued to play her guitar instead of giving commands, which made it hard to figure out what was going to happen. "Try rock smash again!" this time Kangaskhan was right on top of Psyduck and it was impossible to dodge in time, the rock smash made contact and the force sent a geyser of water into the air, and through it jumped the big eyed duckling. Kangaskhan surfaced and I could feel we were starting to get in sync already. Kangaskhan prepared a sucker punch, and Maribelle's playing kicked into a high pitched solo. As Psyduck fell seeming to be doomed to take another direct hit, it used screech on its way down. Kangaskhan was caught off guard and received a particularly painful fury swipes again. Another failed rock smash as Psyduck retreated onto the shore opposite me. It lunged forward swinging its hands for another fury swipes but this time we were ready; Kangaskhan jumped back leaving a substitute behind. As Psyduck's attack made contact it disappeared and a rock smash from Kangaskhan's hammer like arms slammed it back down into the water.

Expecting retaliation Kangaskhan again steadied itself for a sucker punch but Psyduck had swam underneath and appeared out of the water behind Kangaskhan using another screech. Kangaskhan didn't have enough energy to produce another substitute and the screeches had severely weakened it, another fury swipes it and it was over, Kangaskhan fell into the pond and didn't surface. I quickly dove in after him, only to see his body resting, fainted on the floor of the pond. As I got close I could see he wasn't seriously injured, so I returned him to his pokeball and crawled onto the shore.

As I got out I saw Maribelle congratulating her Psyduck as she returned it to its ball. She quickly built a small fire to help me dry off. "You have an interesting way of battling, Chet. Usually giving commands through my music is enough to throw a trainer off."

"It was certainly difficult to get a handle on, but I tend to ignore the trainer and focus on the Pokemon instead. How did you teach your Pokemon to follow commands through music?"

"I didn't, I play music wherever I go, and always while I battle, after some time they got good at reading my emotions through it, and eventually it became easy to tell what I was thinking by hearing me play." Maribelle was very intriguing, seeming to have a bond with her Pokemon that is unique, like mine but fundamentally different.

"That's very impressive" I say. I couldn't help but be impressed, after all she just beat me in a Pokemon battle without saying a word and did it with grace as though it were no pressure at all, I had to admit, I was already a fan. "So do you record music, do you play in a band?" I asked attempting to keep the conversation going. Talking to her felt like always having your heels at the edge of a cliff and a wall in front of you. I had to keep moving forward for fear of falling out of the conversation altogether and losing the chance, but her composure and intelligence paired well to make her guard insurmountable, it was exhausting but I felt unwilling to give up.

"No, I just play because I like it" she answered simply.

"Who taught you to play?" I asked, standing on my metaphorical tippy toes and digging my nails into the wall.

"My parents" she answered ending another sentence and all but kicking me off the ledge. She seemed to be getting agitated by this line of questioning, but appeared to have no intention of returning with any questions of her own, so I decided to go another route.

"Is Psyduck your only Pokemon?" I asked, slanting my eyes to her waist, attempting to peer behind the guitar to see any more pokeballs.

"Perhaps if you battle me again you will know, and you may wish you never found out" she said giving me a wink. I audibly let out a sigh of relief at the fact that she seemed less cold in that answer.

"Where did you meet Psyduck? Did you get her from a professor?" I asked more confidently feeling a bit more at ease after her last answer.

Suddenly she stood up, stretching her arms to the sky and arching her back as if her chest was trying to follow. Without any control my eyes darted to the small pleasing curve barely hidden underneath her skirt, which from my seated angle dangled delicately just far enough to cover the important parts. My initial feeling of excitement at the prospect of peeking was quickly replaced with frustration and then immediately crushed by shame as I realized how ungentlemanly I was being and I jarred my head to look down at my feet so hard it hurt my neck. She was either oblivious to the nature of men or extremely aware of that portion of thigh she is showing and knows just how to show it; judging by her apparent intelligence I would guess the later.

Without answering my question she bent down at the knees picked up the amp which I can now see has straps like that of a backpack, and put it on her back. She swung the guitar around to follow and hoped off the rock. "You stay here a while, rest and dry off, I've been here long enough" she said with her back to me as she walked away.

"Wait where are you going?" I asked surprised at her sudden departure into the deep jungle. "It's getting dark already, it might be dangerous to wander the jungle by yourself don't you think?"

Without turning around or stopping she answered "I'm not _wandering_. I know precisely where I am going; after all there really is only one place near this side of Vestavia Grove one can walk to at this time of day." She must be referring to Vestavia town, maybe I'll meet up with her again there. If I get there at all, I do not _know precisely where I am going_ clearly, and the sun is burning a bright pinkish orange, casting many dark shadows under the dense canopies and threatening to burn out altogether.

I went to ask for directions before she left but as I opened my mouth her hand shot up and stretched one long pale finger left. "When you leave the clearing from this side there is a faint forked path between the plants, go left and you will reach the edge, but don't stay too long, this isn't somewhere I'd want to be after dark" She didn't need to tell me, deep in a jungle I know nothing about isn't where I want to spend the night. It seemed to take her no time at all to be out of sight and earshot, she must have been here plenty of times to know the terrain so well. I wanted badly to follow so I could at the very least have some company to walk out with, but I was still quite wet and the fire was warm. I sat back and decided I would stay for another half an hour to catch my breath. Her guitar playing was long gone but the Grove began to play another song for me. A chorus of bug and bird Pokemon erupted all around as the nocturnal residents got up to their sun rise, with the crackling of the fire for the percussion. The fire made me think of Maribelle, she was cold the whole time but her presence brought similar feelings of comfort as sitting around the warm welcoming licks and embers. I got lost in thought and before I knew it the light from the fire was nearly far as I could see. I frantically stood up, put it out and ran for the edge of the clearing hoping there was still enough light for me to make it out.


End file.
